The present invention relates to fire extinguishing systems for warehouses of the type which are remote-controlled for storage and delivery of articles on command in response to signals delivered from a central console.
Modern warehouses are constructed of a plurality of systematically arranged storage rack structures and a load-handling, remote-controlled structure for each lane between adjacent storage rack structures. According to conventional fire extinguishing systems for use in such modern warehouses, fire sensors are provided on selected positions of the storage structures for monitoring a plurality of storage locations. Spinklers are also provided throughout the monitored area. This fixed arrangement system has a disadvantage in that the location of an emergency cannot be precisely determined. Although precise determination of the location of the emergency is possible by locating as many fire sensors and spinklers as there are storage locations, this is only possible at the expense of high installation cost.